


Stay With Me

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uncertain future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set several years after Season 4. It is Jonathan's voice and is a prequel to [In Sickness, In Health](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585135).

____________________________________________________

 

“Is he going to… make it?” I can hear my voice breaking as I stand with Doctor Phlox beside the biobed. “He’s so still, and his hand feels so cold. Just tell me he’s going to be okay!”

Phlox takes a few moments to do another scan of his patient and adjusts the respirator that is assisting his breathing before turning to me, compassion in his eyes. “You know I can’t tell you what I don’t know yet, Captain. Lieutenant Reed is in stable condition. The toxin from the infection has left him with partial paralysis and I am keeping him sedated while I try to develop a treatment.” He looks down at the scanner, shaking his head. “This isn’t a pathogen I’m familiar with, so I need to do more research before I can synthesize anything that might be a cure,”

“Malcolm… stay with me.” A part of my mind isn’t quite accepting the uncertainty in Phlox’s reply. To put it honestly, I’m terrified. And I don’t know what to do with myself. I know I need to be the Captain; I have a ship full of people who need me to be strong. But right now I feel as paralyzed as he is – I don’t want to even imagine life without him. After all these years together, all we’ve survived, all we’ve shared… I suddenly feel very mortal too. 

Phlox moves behind me, deftly guiding me to a stool that I pull up close to the biobed. I’m not even sure how he knew my legs were getting shaky… 

“Jonathan, the best thing you can do for him right now is to take care of yourself. I’m sure it’s what he would want.”

Nodding, I reach for Malcolm’s hand again, wrapping mine around it. His hands were always so strong, his touch so sure. Now they feel cold and lifeless. I know he's unconscious and can't respond to my touch, but it's reassurance for me that he's still here. I have to believe that he won’t succumb to some damn infection, that Phlox will find a treatment before that can happen. 

He must.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
